The Anti-Euclid
The Anti-Euclid is a supporting character in Kamen Rider: The End. An eldritch abomination constructed by the Core=Heart as a secret weapon to oppose the Gear Riders. Personality The Anti-Euclid doesn't possess a consciousness in the sense that we would imagine. It does however display aggression toward all other living things. Meanwhile, it is relatively neutral to other Altered, implying something resembling loyalty. However, it's very presence seems to invoke an involuntary sense of disgust and urgency among all that view it, even it's fellow Altered. While the Core=Heart is proud of it's creation, hints of uneasiness occasionally make themselves manifest, implying that the Anti-Euclid is a truly alien creature to this dimension. Appearance The Euclid can only be described as a grotesque mockery of what a Gear Rider might look like. The entity (as seen) is dressed in an orange "Rider Suit" complete with various maws and teeth across it's exterior. The "helmet" too is also comprised of jaws, angled in a "v"-shape. At any time, the jaws on it's "suit" can open to reveal a fleshy body within, filled completely with sharp teeth and fangs. The entity can also stretch and modify it's solid mass into any shape and form at any time. When it utilizes this power, it will appear almost blurry. This implies that the Rider-ike appearance is merely a cover for the undead monstrosity that truly lies within. Organic Rider Viral The Anti-Euclid is an eldritch creation of the Core=Heart designed to battle the Gear Riders. The Anti-Euclid possesses powers that make it a foreigner to this dimension. The AE's primary power is it's ability to defy the laws of physics. At any time it wishes, it can walk on the air, walk upside-down, and stretch it's limbs into impossible contortions. Essentially, the Anti-Euclid has the most freedom of movement of any being on Earth. Coupling this unique style of movement with proficiency with it's unnamed sword-like weapon and amazing agilty results in an unpredictable enemy that can attack from almost anywhere. The Anti-Euclid can also attack using it's suit-jaws, usually resulting in a fatal blow to anything not sufficiently armored. The Core=Heart implies that the Anti-Euclid is still in it's infancy and that the few powers it uses throughout the show are but trifles compared to what it could have possibly accomplished had it been left to grow, making it by far the strongest being in the show. - Viral Core= Viral Core After nearly being destroyed by the Gear Riders, the Core=Heart decides to enact a desperate final plan and fuses itself with the Anti-Euclid. This grants the Anti-Euclid control over all Altered, as well as a boost to all of it's abilities. In this new form, the Anti-Euclid's sword gets a power and length extension. It also gains the ability to use the Core=Heart's tendrils as a long-range weapon. Unfortunately, this fusion also undoes (or at least stifles) the Anti-Euclid's ability to contort and stretch it's body, making it more of a physical target. The Gear Riders take advantage of this fact, and after a harrowing fight are finally able to destroy the gestalt entity and both of it's parts with their respective finishing moves. }} Trivia * The inspiration behind The Anti-Euclid's mysterious abilities can be attributed to H.P. Lovecraft, the known author of the Cthulhu Mythos. * Due to a limited CGI budget, the Anti-Euclid's stretching ability is only seen twice throughout the show. Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Villains Category:Monsters